1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of a high-manganese iron alloy such as ferromanganese. More particularly, this invention relates to a process which enables the high-manganese iron alloy heretofore obtained by using electric power as a heat source to be produced inexpensively, with manganese recovered in a high yield, by the smelting reduction of manganese oxide such as manganese ore with a solid carbonaceous substance such as coke used as a heat source and reducing agent. The term "high-manganese iron alloy" as used in this invention means an alloy formed preponderantly of Mn--Fe and used as a deoxidizer in steelmaking or as a manganese source in the manufacture of high-manganese steel. This alloy is required to contain not less than 20% by weight of manganese. Further, the high-manganese iron alloy products of the grades generally available in the market are classified by their carbon contents; the grades saturated with carbon and having carbon contents of about 7% are called high-carbon ferromanganese, the grades not saturated with carbon and having carbon contents roughly in the range of 1 to 2% are called medium-carbon ferromanganese, and the grades having carbon contents not exceeding 1% are called low-carbon ferromanganese. These three carbon-content classes are discriminated one from the others, depending on the purpose of steelmaking. Since phosphorus has an adverse effect on steelmaking, the phosphorus content of this alloy is desired to be as low as possible.